It's Time For Bubble Bunnies?
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: The Bubble Guppies, Goby and his friends, have turned into rabbits! The question is, is this really happening? Read and find out. And see how the Guppies handle being under-sea bunnies. This is kind of a hard story to write, not emotionally hard though but this is going to take a lot of thinking and imagination. I'm open to some suggestions. (Added May 2):STORY ON HIATUS. See A/N


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bubble Guppies. This is just fan-based. And reminder, in case you have not read my previous Bubble Guppies fanfics, the last names are made-up.

**The Story**

**Chapter 1**

It is nighttime in the under-seas of the nice Utopia of Bubbletucky. We are now in Goby Smith's house. It is after dinner and Goby is sitting in his room playing with his new pet bunny, a little white rabbit (just like in that episode "Boy Meets Squirrel", except this time Goby gets a bunny for real) with two tails, a fish tail and a cotton-tail. It is his first night at Goby's house. What's his name? Hoppy? Lame! Long-Ears? So last century! Peter? Name taken by another rabbit! Buster? Already taken by at least two other rabbits! Bugs? Oh please!

I give up! I'll just let Goby tell you what his new bunny's name is.

"Here, Harris," says Goby, "come here, Harris."

Harris hops over to Goby.

"Good bunny," says Goby as he pats his new friend on the head.

Then Harry hops around Goby before stopping in front of him. Goby then laughs.

"Oh Harris," he says to his pet, "you are just too much. I'm so glad to have a pet like you. And I'm real thankful mom and dad bought you home and let me have you. Don't worry boy, I'm gonna take good care of you. To me you're not just a pet, you're family and a friend, kind'a like my little brother!"

Then Goby's dad calls him.

"Goby it's time for your bath!" he says.

"Okay Daddy," says Goby.

Then Goby turns to his bunny and says "Wanna watch me take a bath, Harris?"

To answer yes, Harris goes up to Goby and rubs his nose against him twice.

"Is that a yes?" asks Goby.

Harris rubs his nose against him again.

"I'll take that as a yes," says Goby. "Come on."

So Goby and Harris swim to the bathroom. When there, Goby runs his bath water. His mother comes in and asks him, "Would you like some Bubbles?"

"I sure would," he answers.

So Mrs. Smith goes into the bathroom closet and reaches for the bubbles. Then she pours them into the running water and the suds come up.

"There you go Goby," says his mother.

"Thanks mom," says Goby.

"Make sure you keep your bunny out of the tub now," says Mrs. Smith.

"I will, mom," says Goby.

Mrs. Smith puts the bubbles back in the closet and exits the bathroom.

When Goby has all the water he needs, he turns off the water. Then he picks up Harry and places him on the toilet lid covered with a mat so he could watch his owner, if he wants to. Then Goby gets in the tub and starts bathing himself.

After his bath, Goby gets a towel and dries himself up, then hangs his towel back on the rack and brushes his teeth. After he spits and washes his face, he takes Harris off the toilet lid and places him on the floor. Then Goby and Harris swim back into their room, since Goby now shares his room with Harris.

Goby places Harris on his bed, then grabs a book and looks in it. Goby cannot read very much since he's just five years old, so he looks at the pictures and tells Harris what he sees in his book, and even shows Harris the pictures.

"Five minutes till lights out!" calls Mr. Smith.

"Okay Dad," he answers back.

Goby then continues telling Harris about his book.

Five minutes later Mr. Smith comes into Goby's room.

"Okay Goby," he says, "it's time to go to sleep."

"Okay, Daddy," says Goby.

"Now put your bunny in his cage," Mr. Smith says.

"Okay Daddy," Goby says.

Goby then gets out of bed and takes Harris and places him in his cage and closes it up. Then he goes back to his bed. He lets his father tuck him in.

Mr. Smith kisses his son on the forehead and says to him "Good night, Goby."

"Good night Daddy," he answers back. "Will you please say good night to Harris?"

"Good night Harris," says Mr. Smith.

And Mr. Smith walks out of Goby's room and turns out the lights on his way out.

"You know Harris," says Goby, "I wonder what it's like to be you."

Goby goes on to say, "Goodnight Harris."

Then Goby shuts his eyes and goes to sleep for the night.

Stay tuned for Chapter 2.

**Authors Note (Added May 2, 2014: Due to me having writer's block, a poor imagination, indecisiveness, and a busy life and tiredness among other things I cannot think of, I am putting this story on hiatus indefinitely. I don't really know how I'm going to continue this story and what I should add to it.**

**I want to add to this story and I'm going to keep this fanfic up but if I cannot come up with anything or reach a decision, what may end up happening is, I may just have to cancel chapter 2 and just leave the story as is, end it like it is, and re-title my story. Or I may have to have the story go a whole-nother direction than I planned.**

**Or worse, I may end up pulling my story off of FFN either indefinitely or even permantently. Just in case I do, if you like this story as is, I'd download it right now, or find another way to save this. You can even rewrite this story and save it in your archives if there's no way to download it or copy it any other way. Even though this started out as a good idea, now I'm having some regrets of starting this story. I started chapter 2 but I don't know which direction to go.**

**Hopefully I can get rid of this Author's note but until I come up with a decision, I declare this story semi-abandoned, well on Hiatus but if I don't think I can add to this story, I'm calling it DEFUNCT. **

**Sorry for any inconvenience.  
**


End file.
